1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator for a vehicle capable of minimizing a gap, increasing driving power or decreasing the size thereof, and preventing coil damage (improving stability and reliability) by suppressing a transverse flux.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technology for a vehicle has developed recently, the driving sense of a driver has become one element for customers when purchasing a car. Recently, a method of transferring a portion of noise generated from an engine of the vehicle to the driver has been considered. Especially, in case a hybrid automobile or an electric vehicle is driven by utilizing a motor output not an engine output, engine noise or vibration noticeably decreases, and it causes a noticeable decrease of the speed sense or driving sense of the driver.
In the case of the conventional art, a coil part is fixed between an internal yoke and an external yoke, a gap is required at both sides because a yoke vibrates up and down, driving power is decreased due to an exaggerated gap, and because the coil part exists between the yokes vibrating up and down, coil damage (short, magnetic field leakage and so on) occurs due to a transverse flux of the yoke, and there has been a problem of size increase of the yoke due to the gap.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.